What is Insanity?
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: What is insanity? Robin will find new definitions for that word. Insanity is pain. Insanity is a box. Insanity is water. Insanity is blood. Insanity is a crowbar. Insanity is a knife. Insanity is the Joker. Insanity is him. He is insanity. *Rated T for Joker and blood*


_Joker chuckled softly as he turned the vile over, watching the pale pink liquid sway back and forth. He pressed his lips together. He was well aware of the fact that he was standing between the six most important people in the criminal world. He was also aware of the fact that they could kill him at any time. He was also Joker. He didn't much care._

_"So I can turn anyone insane..." His maniacal laughter filled the room. "So many possibilities!"_

_Ra's frowned, staring down at the Joker. It was a well known fact that he had no particular liking for the Joker. But the Joker could be and often was a good ally, aka distraction.  
_

_Queen Bee's silky smooth voice sounded. "Not anyone of course. We must remain close to the plan."  
_

___"Party Pooper!"_ Joker sighed, the smile fading for a miniscule second. Then he brightened once more. "I'll get more of this stuff? Right?"  


_Queen Bee nodded.  
_

_He rubbed his hands together, smiling even wider as the prospects of what he could do ran through his head.  
_

* * *

Robin grinned, practically taunting Wally to run at him. Wally remained in fighting stance, not taking his eyes from his best friend's movements.

"What's taking so long?" Robin asked, smirking. "You'd think you had money to lose."

"I do! Loser's buying pizza!"

"So you're admitting you're going to lose?" Asked Robin, pretending to dash forward, which made Wally tense.

"Just hurry up already!" Groaned Artemis. "We're starving!"

The team had been watching the match in between Wally and Robin for a good amount of time now, and it was getting tiring. They had agreed on a tournament, in which the loser bought pizza. Wally and Robin were the last ones standing, meaning they were fighting on a pizza level.

"Why does everyone assume _I'm _going to lose?" Wally demanded, never looking away from Robin. "Rob still could!"

"He was trained by Batman!" Artemis argued.

"And I was trained by Flash!" Wally shouted, whirling to glare at Artemis.

That was the exact moment Robin chose to strike.

"Kid Flash. Status: Fail." The computer read off in a metallic tone.

"Finally!" Shouted Artemis. "Go order the pizza Baywatch!"

"Just for that, I'm going to order yours last!" He announced, stopping towards the kitchen.

"Mine'll still be warm." She replied smugly, following him.

Robin grinned, stretching as he watched the team walk into the kitchen.

It never occurred to him that it would possibly his last day with them.

* * *

KF was on his third pizza, Artemis was taking a bite of pepperoni, Kaldur was leaning back in his chair watching his team eat, M'gann was trying to figure out what they used in the supreme pizza, Conner was watching static, and Robin was wondering how much extra cheese Wally had asked them to put on his pizza, and whether he just did it to annoy him or not.

"Team. Report to the briefing room."

"A mission!" Shouted Wally, forgetting his pizza and racing into the briefing room.

Robin smiled, walking in with the team.

"Warehouse Three in Gotham has been broken into. This is a _covert _(although Batman probably knew it wouldn't finish like that) operation, so keep a low profile."

"Any idea who did it?" Asked Robin, who was typing on his wrist computer.

"Someone who wanted it to be investigated."

* * *

Robin loves shadows. They were easy to hide in, easy to slip into, and better yet, good for scaring your best friend.

"KF."

"DUDE!" He hissed, whirling to face him. " Stop that! Do you WANT to give me a heart attack?"

Robin grinned at the thought. "What should I stop? Breathing?"

Wally frowned. "You know what I mean. Did you find anything?"

"Haven't been in the warehouse yet. I was scouting out the perimeter."

_'Are we linked?' (Miss Martian)_

_'Yep beautiful. OW!' (Wally: Robin had just slapped him.)  
_

_'I slapped him for you Arty.' (Robin)  
_

_'Thanks.' (Artemis)  
_

_-grunt- (Superboy)  
_

_'Robin, make sure it's clear for us to go in.' (Kaulder)  
_

_'Okie dokie!' _Robin announced, flipping on to the roof and in through the skylight.

The warehouse was realitivly empty. The moonlight flooded the room, as Robin lept from rafter to rafter.

_'I think it's-wait!' _

_'Robin?' _M'gann screamed. _'I-I can't sense him!" _

_'Robin, report.' _Kaulder demanded, but was met with stony silence.

_'I'm going in.' _Superboy said.

_'Superboy-' _Kaulder started.

_'We need to get Robin! He could be in trouble!' _Wally shouted, following Superboy into the warehouse.

As they all appeared in the warehouse they were met with a stony silence.

"Robin?" Whispered Wally, glancing around.

"Hello kiddies!" Laughter sounded behind them, and the whole team whirled, fighting stances ready. They were met with the Joker. His smile was wide, Robin's unconscious figure over his shoulder. "It would be fun to play with you, but today I've got other matters!" That smile. That awful smile. "But the birdie here gets to have some fun! Don't be too jealous! Harley!" A rope ladder was dropped through the skylight, and Joker grabbed it.

"Another day, Justice babies!"

* * *

The team stood in front of Batman, who was less than pleased. They stared at their feet, M'gann softly sobbing, Superboy holding her close.

"Dismissed." He muttered finally. As soon as they were gone his fist met the wall.


End file.
